Switched worlds and wrong body
by Damian Rancow
Summary: One accident causes Mushroom Kingdom plumber to switch place with one crocodile from Chaotix.
1. Chapter 1

"Vector" the strange feminine voice softly spoke. "Please, wake up"

Those were the first words Mario was able to hear except heartbeat from the monitor. His whole body ached but the head felt like it was close to exploding, he felt himself chained to the bed, It could be bed with metal frame. He wasn't sure if he was thinking well but his aching head felt something hard and cold near the pillow, as for the mysterious voice coming from outside his thoughts. The red plumber had the impression, No... He had to help the desperate female voice he heard. He couldn't refuse to help her. He just… couldn't.

Mario gingerly opened his heavy tired eyes with all his might. His smile disappeared and appeared confusion when he saw instead of Princess Peach and his brother someone else sitting next to his bed.

That wasn't even human, just… anthropomorphic bunny with creamy fur and brown patches around her hazel eyes. She wore dark purple dress with white and red waistcoat decorated with blue tie. Her head was brightened with beautiful forelock with the same brown color.

She looked like she was crying. Tears rolling down her cheeks and then landing on the floor of the hospital room they were in. The female rabbit didn't even look ahead for a moment.

She was just weeping like a baby.

Mario tried to ask, what was she doing next to his bed. Who she was? And most importantly. Did they even know each other? Each time trying to ask something, his tongue tangled up, not knowing what to ask. He didn't know if it was because the creature was beautiful or simply because she was in a low mood.

The red plumber however, was concerned about something else.

He saw a oblate green narrow muzzle in front of him, which covered down half of his vision. Something was wrong here. Only crocodiles had that kind of muzzle.

Mario paled, as he glanced at both of his… green claws. Where were his hands covered with gloves? Another shock for him was something thick down near his back.

The red plumber began to shake, as he recognized another limb of his new body.

That… was... That was the tail filled with pointed spikes.

This had to be a dream. Mario quickly closed his eyes and opened them again. He was in the same room as before… with that female rabbit crying next to him.

Mario, not knowing what to do, shouted.

The bunny hearing shout next to her ear, glanced at Mario. Some of her tears still remained in her eyes. On her lips appeared a wide and happy smile.

"V-Vector…" she stuttered with relief in her voice. "Y-you heard me and... woke up"

Mario snarled nervously as the stranger put her hand on his new scaly belly. The red plumber did not know her. Who in the world is Vector?

"Are you ok?" she asked, noticing scared and confused expression appearing in his eyes. "You are safe here Vector, there is nothing you need to be afraid of"

The red plumber had to ask.

"W-who is Vector?" Mario replied, taking his friend's hand off himself. "W-who… Who are you?"

The female bunny raised her eyebrow as she felt more concerned.

"Y-you d-do not remember me?" she asked, thinking it's a joke from his side. "It's me Vanilla"

"Vector" shook his head feeling more uncomfortable next to her. It was enough to make Vanilla understood that he was not joking. She caught his head with her both hands and looked at him eye-to-eye.

"W-we talked with each other before you hit your head" she tried to make "Vector" remember something. "Do you remember something?"

Mario touched rabbit's cheeks with saddened eyes.

"I remember…" the former plumber and fresh crocodile stated, causing Vanilla to smile with hope in her both narrowed eyes.

"I knew you reme-"

"...nothing" the crocodile finished the sentence.

The female bunny's joy changed into sadness after hearing this word. Slowly she took her hands off his head and sighed. Another tears appeared in her eyes, knowing that she can't explain anything to him.

"I... I think I should let you rest, buddy"

Mario watched as Vanilla ran to exit and left the room, leaving the crocodile alone.

The former plumber had rush of thoughts, as he laid his reptillian head on the pillow. He pondered where he was and how he get there. Who he was? Was he that "Vector" called by that rabbit?

(MEANWHILE IN THE CORRIDOR)

Several strangers were sitting in the corridor waiting impatiently for information about their friend. One of them, the blue hedgehog circling back and forth not wanting to sit with them.

"It's been some time since this accident" the purple chameleon whispered. "And still no information about my crocodile friend"

The younger female bunny patted chameleon on the back with compassion.

"Don't worry Espio" she provided. "Vector is going to be ok"

Espio sighed.

"At least I can count on you, Cream" he stated. "What will Chaotix do without him if he wasn't there?"

The door from Vector's room slowly opened, showing a weeping adult rabbit.

"Mommy!" Cream shouted as she got off her chair and ran to her mother, hugging her.

The chameleon began to feel anxious.

"Please, don't tell me Vector is…" Espio said with trembling tone, but the adult bunny waved her arm.

"No, don't worry he is fine" Vanilla smiled caressing Cream's head. "He just woke up a moment ago"

The whole corridor filled with laughs of joy after hearing this. The only who stayed serious was Sonic.

"How is he feeling?" he asked, approaching the adult rabbit and her daughter. "Is he okay?"

Vanilla sighed before planting a kiss on Cream's head and saying to her to play somewhere else. The young rabbit obeyed leaving Sonic, Espio and her mother in one room.

"Well technically, the only injury our reptile friend has is bandaged head" she sighted. "But..."

Espio impatiently came closer to his friend.

"But what?"

Vanilla sighed again.

"Vector does not remember anything"


	2. Chapter 2

Both Sonic and Espio glanced at the crocodile, as "Vector" stared at them back in return. Next to them sat a therapist writing something in a notebook in both his hands The crocodile lying on the bed felt that this situation was becoming awkward every time he darted his eyes between those two strange creatures and man in front of him.

"So?" the therapist broke the silence with a cooing. "Can you repeat your name, please?"

"It's Mario" the crocodile replied with a calm tone, sure of his answer. "How many times should I say it, sir?"

The sound of the snapping pen shouted throught the room, as therapist murmured something under his breath writing something afterwards.

"How old are you?" the man in the white coat continued. "You don't have to say anything if you still have poor memory"

Mario laughed after hearing this.

"Do not worry, I remember my age well" the former plumber said before coughing. "It's 24"

The therapist continued to write, as he then looked behind himself at hedgehog and chameleon with astonishment. Sonic only glanced at Espio who looked more woeful with each word Mario said. Like someone was drilling a drill in the inside of his heart.

"V-Vector you know it's not true" the chameleon tried to explain, to reach his crocodile friend. "You are 20 years old, not 24"

The crocodile shrugged, as he looked back at the therapist.

"What is your homeland?" the man asked again, leaving the crocodile no doubts.

"It's Mushroom Kingdom" Mario said firmly, as he heard nervous whispers from the purple chameleon's side. After a moment he looked at the two beings standing by the door.

Espio looked like he was going to explode after words heard from crocodile's narrow muzzle. He became red with anger because of his nerves. Sonic tried to calm him down, but chameleon pushed his hedgehog friend away and with a punch on the wall he came out of the door into corridor.

After that Sonic sighed.

"I apologize for my friend, I will try to talk to him outside in order not to disturb you"

Mario sighed, as he watched Sonic leave the room after his friend. A therapist threw him out of his mind who coughed to get the crocodile's attention. The reptile obeyed looking at the man. Did he say something wrong?

"I... I'm listening, sir?" the former plumber said, as his mind was focused on the scene Espio just made. Did that mean that the crocodile in whose body he was trapped was his best friend?

"I'd like to know about your typical daily routine" the therapist stated with a gloomy tone. "Can I hear it?"

Mario sighed, his spherical pupils met with the man, who was examining him. The crocodile could have guessed that there was nothing more to say to yet talk to his therapist eagerly awaiting an answer

"Of course" the crocodile nodded, before starting saying about his typical day. "I start my morning with a breakfast…"

(MEANWHILE IN THE CORRIDOR)

Sonic went out into the corridor and began looking for a purple chameleon who had just left. Vanilla and her daughter Cream sat in the chairs next to the room "Vector" was in. The adult rabbit glanced at the floor with blank expression on her face, while the young rabbit was looking at her blue mascot with a red both tie on her lap. Sonic came closer as he looked at them.

"Girls? Have you seen Espio? He left Vector's room a few seconds ago"

Vanilla slightly jumped with surprise, hearing sudden voice next to her, she looked at the blue hedgehog with a confused blink in her eyes.

"No, sorry Sonic" the adult rabbit admitted with a sad tone. "I was deep in my thoughts when he passed by me"

"Aw, well" the blue hedgehog stepped back and scratched his spiky hair.

"I actually saw Espio entering the boy's bathroom" Cream added with hope in her voice. "He was not looking like was happy. I knew that after he slammed the door"

Sonic looked at young rabbit with a smile.

"You don't know how much that means to me" he gently caressed her head with a soft smile. "Thank you so much for that"

"No problem" Cream gave back the smile, feeling how the blue hedgehog pulls his hand away from her head. "Tell him that Mr. Vector is going to be ok"

Vanilla sighed as she reached her daughter for a hug.

"Do not worry, he is ok" she whispered, tears rolling down her eyes. "Just... a little confused after that accident"

Sonic smiled at that sight, arriving next to the bathroom door. Although Cream was sure that she would still talk to "Vector", her mother looked... torn. Well, he was the closest creature she has ever met.

The blue hedgehog gently knocked the door.

"You… you can come in" he heard the sigh.

Sonic mumbled before opening the door and entering the bathroom very slowly. As he entered, the hedgehog felt the stone floor turn into a tiled one. After a second, he saw him. The purple chameleon with his hands on his knees, stared straight ahead.

"Espio?" the blue hedgehog asked with concern. "Are… Are you feeling ok?"

Espio sighed, letting his hands off the lap.

"Yes, I-I'm fine" he growled, trying to give impression of being calm. "Do you need anything Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog knelt down next to his friend and looked at him. Espio looked like he was trying to run away from everything associated with his crocodile friend. As if he was afraid that "Vector" does not remember anything what adventures they had together.

"Do not worry" Sonic said to comfort the chameleon. "Vector is fi-"

"BUT HE DOES NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Espio suddenly exploded as his voice quivered saying this. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW I FEEL WITH THAT?"

The chameleon covered his teary eyes with hands.

"He thinks he is from Mushroom… something and don't remember us"

The blue hedgehog sat next to his friend and patted his back.

"But we will still be able to make him remember" Sonic smiled, having an idea in his head.

Espio looked at Sonic slowly taking hands off his eyes.

"W-what d-do you mean?"

The blue hedgehog smirked.

"Let's say he does not need to be always connected to his bed until he remember something, he can survive those adventures, again"

A wide smile appeared on the chameleon's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Vector came to his senses, as he gasped for air and took a heavy breaths. The first thing he saw was a wooden door leading to a corridor filled with chairs. Between the doors, windows were arranged, which gave him more freedom to recognize this place.

It was the hospital.

Vector landed with relief on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. Once again he sighed with relief when he felt safe. He flinched when he felt a gloved hand touching his left arm. All of Vector's friends wore gloves, so he wondered who the person in his room might be. Espio? The problem was that the creature's hand seemed thicker and more muscular compared to his other friends. Having no idea who it might be, Vector looked to his left.

His face expression froze in shock.

Right next to his bed was a mustached man in green clothes and trousers on suspenders. His blue eyes were staring at him with a concerned expression on the stranger's face. Seeing Vector look at him, the man smiled.

"Mario, brother, you're-a a-awake" the stranger spoke, as he gently caressed Vector's cheek, who at this moment felt confused and unsure of his mental state at the same time.

"M-Mario?" Vector responded, without knowing who this creature is in the plumber outfit. "Who in the world is Mario, bro?"

The man in green outfit raised his eyebrow.

"Um, you-a are obviously? At least you've-a remember that I'm-a your brother"

"Hold on, hold on!" Vector backtracked. "Saying "bro" I meant friend, not family member, bro"

The green plumber stared blankly at "his brother".

"But... being born from-a the same parents don't-a make you-a technically a sibling?" the man in green asked.

"Well, um" Vector thought before answering. "...Yes?"

"Then what-a are you-a talking about, Mario?" The green plumber asked.

"You're not an crocodile, then why I should call you my brother?" Vector replied without hesitation.

"Why would I-a be a crocodile, brother?" the man in green scoffed. "We are both humans, not reptiles"

It was the moment when Vector felt strange. What does that man meant by saying that? After a while, Vector burst out laughing. His laughter did not last long, when he looked at his both hands. His frozen face turned to terror when he understood what was going on. He covered himself with a duvet.

"M-Mario?" the man in the green approached "Mario's" bed with a concern in his eyes. "I-Is-a something wrong? W-what-a happened?"

"I SHOULDN'T BE A HUMAN!" Vector shouted with a fright in his voice. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?"

"W-what-a have we d-done to you-a?" the green plumber repeated, tears appearing in his eyes. "Don't you-a recognize your-a brother, Luigi?"

After hearing those words, Vector felt an sudden urge to put on this outfit and investigate this mysterious situation he was in. The former crocodile was afraid, however, that he would not be able to pretend to be a role, but it was worth a try. "Mario" poked his head out from under the covers and glanced at his "younger brother".

"Luigi?" Vector swallowed, his mustache rubbed the quilt. "I remember that name"

Luigi rubbed his eyes and smiled shyly.

"You-a, you really remember, Mario?" the green plumber asked.

"Mario" replied with a nod.

"Of course, you are my..." he stopped to think before continuing, but he thought about what came to his mind. "...younger brother?"

Luigi smiled wider with a happiness in his eyes.

"You-a actually remember"

Deep down, Vector began to enjoy his plan and how it went. What did he expect? He was the leader of Chaotix detective agency.

"Mario" sighed, as he tried to get up from his hospital bed. Luigi, however, put him back slowly so as not to hurt him in any way.

"Do not-a even try, brother" the green plumber smiled. "You-a don't want to hurt yourself, do-a you?"

Vector let out annoyed groan and rolled his eyes. Was that man meant to be annoying like that? If yes, that "Mario" had an worst brother ever.

"Alright" the former crocodile sighed. "If you want me to stay in this bed and don't let me get hurt by meat-eating plants or something like that"

"It's good that you-a know about Piranhas" Luigi replied with a smile under his mustache. "Those plants are actually active in the night"

Vector's smug smile disappeared replaced with a loud gulp.

"I-Is-a something wrong, Mario?" the green plumber asked, surprised by sudden change of Mario's personality. "I-I thought you are not afraid of Piranhas"

"Mario" nervously giggled, scratching back of his head.

"Of course I'm not afraid, dude" Vector lied. "I'm just thirsty, yes, thirsty" he giggled again.

Luigi smiled and stepped closer "his brother"

"You just had to say, brother" he replied and took a bottle of water from his pocket. He took a straw from another pocket, then unscrewed the bottle and put it in there.

He put a bottle with a straw near the mouth of "his brother".

Vector stared at Luigi with awkward expression on his face.

"Do I have to?" the former crocodile asked. "Can't I just drink from a bottle, myself?"

The green plumber shrugged with a smirk.

"I'm-a your caretaker now, so-a nah"

"Mario" glanced at "his younger brother" with a nervous smile once again. It looked like Vector had to do as Luigi ordered.

The former crocodile rolled his eyes, as he then looked at the green plumber.

"Fine, fine" he murmured. "I will drink it from the straw, as you want"

"Okie-dokie" Luigi smiled. "But now drink"

Vector with unsure expression caught the straw and began to drink. He didn't know why, but drinking without using his hands seemed to be a pleasant feeling. He enjoyed it.

After years of working hard as the leader of Chaotix detective agency and helping other people in need, he deserved something healthy for his… someone's body. He felt strange though, feeling that Charmy and Espio were not next to him with their ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Mario opened his heavy eyes again, He didn't know what happened, but felt how his body was connected to the bed he was lying on.

A barely conscious man tried to get out, but to no avail. The belts held him tight.

Mario was sure that he heard several voices arguing around. Someone was in the room with him. Poor fellow couldn't see who it was, the reason being his crocodile mouth directed towards the blue ceiling.

"H-help…" the crocodile mumbled faintly. "...anybody"

The voices fell silent, as the man himself heard footsteps... a few steps towards him. After a few seconds he saw several silhouettes above him. The former red plumber still had poor eyesight after sedatives the therapist gave him earlier, but good enough to recognize colors and shapes of the visitors enough to recognize them.

"Please…" Mario started with indistinct tone, as if dozens of times someone had pierced his tongue. "Please, say it's an dream and I'm not an…"

Before he could say anything, he felt a gentle touch on his scaly belly. It was purple chameleon's hand, who was just looking at him from the closer look. So close that Espio's head was a meter from the narrow muzzle of the crocodile.

"Y-you're awake" the purple chameleon smiled with joy. "I thought you will sleep a little longer"

The adult female rabbit Mario had opportunity to meet earlier, came up beside Espio.

Mario couldn't move his head in any direction, but it didn't bother Vanilla to hug him close to his neck.

"I'm glad, that you're awake"

"W-what h-happened" Mario asked with anxious tone. "Why am I connected to my bed?"

The purple chameleon coughed, swallowing his saliva.

"When Sonic came to talk to me and discuss about… some things… The therapist that stayed with you said, that you wanted to hurt him" he stated with a worry. "He must have given you something to sleep for you to calm down"

Hugging "Vector" Vanilla felt his blood slowly getting hotter as if he was cooked alive. The bunny quickly took her hands off when she realized that the crocodile's blood had become hot enough to burn her shoulders.

"Ouch" she squeaked, as she crossed her arms with pain.

This caught the attention of Espio, who himself began to feel the heat coming from his buddy's body. He quickly removed his hand from the stomach of the reptile and glanced at his hand.

The glove was pierced and his hand looked lightly fried.

Vanilla and Espio realized what was going on only when "Vector's" heart rate monitor was beating crazier than usual while the crocodile itself began to tremble.

"P-please c-calm down V-Vec" Espio stuttered, desperately trying to calm the situation, shaking his buddy to both sides. "Do not p-panic"

Despite trying to be calm, Espio didn't do it very well considering the fact that his friend was dying right now in front of his shocked eyes.

Seeing how his crocodile friend hardly tried to inhale some oxygen was enough to make the purple chameleon panicked and fearful.

He looked at adult female rabbit.

"CALL DOCTORS!"

Vanilla looked aghast, seeing how her crush is suffering. she was shaking very nervously, giving the impression of being absent.

"CALL DOCTORS!" the purple chameleon repeated. "NOW!"

The adult rabbit jumped, blinking with confusion couple of times, quickly running to the corridor.

Espio with panic tried to pull the belts to which "Vector" was attached.

The chameleon, however, was too weak to handle a fat piece of leather alone, which made him more nervous. It made him cry louder.

The door blasted open and four doctors rushed in.

"Please move away from the patient and step out into the corridor" the tallest doctor said with serious tone.

Espio looked at the doctors with tearful eyes.

"Please, save my best friend" he stammered. "Vector needs to live"

"Do what our friend said" the female doctor continued. "Please go out into the corridor"

The purple chameleon darted his eyes between doctors and his friend. It didn't seem like he had a choice.

Espio quickly ran out into the corridor.

* * *

Mario yawned and looked around.

He didn't know where he was, but it wasn't his home.

The former plumber was in the fog. There was no floor, walls or ceiling, only a depressing fog.

Mario glanced at his hands. The appearance has not changed.

He was still a green crocodile. His own body was the only thing he could see beyond the limbo he was in. He could hear the buzzing in his head

"Hello!?" Mario yelled in hope someone else was in this place.

Nobody was there.

The former plumber blinked and suddenly appeared in the hospital. The difference, however, was that it was a hospital very familiar to him. It was... it was a hospital in his kingdom.

Mushroom Kingdom.

After a moment, his head without his help, spontaneously turned to the left. Mario tried to move himself, but realized that SOMEONE ELSE was in his real body.

Before him he saw... his brother Luigi.

Mario did not believe his eyes. It really was his beloved little brother.

The green plumber looked happy holding a water bottle with straw close to his face.

The man tried to say something, however, his voice was replaced by complete silence. He cannot say anything, which terrified him. Every time he heard that stupid silence that scared him!

After a while it started to get weird.

The room he was in was starting to brighten.

* * *

Mario gasped struggling for air. The first thing he heard was the sound of the heart rate monitor returning to normal slow sounds of beeping.

The thing he saw after awakening, were doctors, who were standing around his bed.

One of them sighed with relief wiping sweat from his red forehead.

"Heart massage passed successfully"

The green crocodile tried to get up, but was interrupted by the gentle touch.

"It's ok, sir" the female doctor stated with soft voice. "You need to rest"

The former red plumber glanced between each of them. Tears appearing in his eyes much to their surprise.

"Is… everything alright?" another doctor added.

"H-how could you?" the green crocodile sobbed. "I was close to talk with my brother"


	5. Chapter 5

There was a depressive situation in the corridor, although It's only been a few seconds since the doctors tried to save "Vector" from going away on the other side.

The four who watched their friend's room since he got there were still unable to gather after the shock they had just experienced a few seconds earlier.

Vanilla, who saw how the crocodile have a heart attack and started to choke in front of her eyes, kept her daughter Cream snuggled into her chest. Cream did not know why her mother began to cuddle her so much after calling her, but the young rabbit guessed that something bad was starting to happen with "Vector".

Sonic did everything he could, patting the weeping Espio on the back.

It was the only thing that came to his mind.

Espio and Vector were not only co-workers at the detective company, but also best friends since they met each other since they were little spoiled brats. Espio would admit it honestly. The crocodile has always been firm with him, since he took up senior positions and finally became the boss. Yes, Vector was also sometimes smug and selfish...

But never deserved to have a heart attack!

The purple chameleon weeping, put his head on the shoulder of the blue hedgehog, who gently began to stroke his back and whispered soothingly in hope that will calm Espio.

In the meantime a two-tailed 8 years old fox and a honey bee of his size with helmet on its head ran up to the four. The fox carried a bag on his shoulder, scratching his head nervously.

"I'm sorry guys for being late" he spoke with a nervous chuckle. "But I was in traffic and it took me awhile to get here"

The three anthromorphic animal glanced at their friend without a word, except for Espio, who still cried on Sonic's shoulder. However the guests didn't seem to notice.

"I brought Charmy with me here" the fox continued, as the honey bee glanced towards him. "Poor guy wanted to see Vector so badly... I had to take him, after he looked at me with those eyes"

Tails dropped the bag to the floor and slowly opened it.

"Speaking of which" he stated rummaging inside. "I brought some things for our crocodile friend that may come in handy..."

"Please... not right now Tails" The blue hedgehog was the first one who spoke with depressive tone. "This is not a good time"

"You don't need to thank me for that" the fox replied with a smile, understanding it in a different way. "I brought his headphones, a chain..."

"LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE TAILS!" Sonic yelled, losing patience, trying to calm down Espio who started to cry more after Tails' words "These things may not be useful to him"

The fox finally gazed at the blue hedgehog for the first time.

"Why is Espio crying?" Tails asked, as he noticed Sonic with purple chameleon's face buried in his chest.

"V-Vector is dying" Vanilla mumbled with tears appearing in her eyes. "The doctors are trying to save him right now"

The fox's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

Not only Tails was stunned by this answer, a honey bee that stood next to him, came by next to his co-worker to keep him company in this difficult moment.

The fox sighed and slowly put the things back in the large bag he has showed to his friends.

"I-I I'm s-sorry" Tails stuttered, shocked by information about "Vector's" health. "I didn't know that"

None of the four responded. They were focused on calming each other, themselves being nervous about this situation. The young fox sat on the chair next to Cream's mother.

Charmy joined to calm down Espio, by rubbing his back with his gloved hands.

The door to Vector's room opened, showing in them a doctor who was looking at a group of friends. He wasn't sad or happy.

He looked neutral.

Espio hearing the door open, pushed Sonic away and looked at the doctor.

"I-Is Vector ok?" the purple chameleon asked in a shaky tone. "Please, tell us that he's all right!"

The doctor sighed, then looked at them.

"We were able to restore the correct rhytm of the heart" the man stated. "But we had to send the patient to sleep because of his strange behavior"

The blue hedgehog stepped closer towards the doctor.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sonic said to get the doctor's attention. "What do you mean, our friend was behaving strangely?"

"He mentioned something that he had a brother" The man shrugged as he continued. "But I saw his medical information and found out he was born an only child. The crocodile has no siblings"

"Strange" the blue hedgehog grabbed his chin, thoughing about it. "Vector never mentioned that he had a brother"

"I don't care about that!" Espio rolled his eyes. "I am glad that my friend is all right"

The doctor giggled.

"I have more important things to do" the man stated with a smile. "I have to take care of my other patients"

"Then who will take care of our friend, while he is asleep?" Tails asked with the raised eyebrow.

"Although a few of my friends are watching over your crocodile friend" the doctor stated with a serious expression. "They could use one more female hand"

The boys and Cream glanced towards the adult rabbit, who looked a little happy and confused at the same time.

Vanilla looked at her friends and her daughter.

She sighed.

"It looks like I'm the only female that can help my friend Vector return to full health"

The adult female rabbit gingerly placed her daughter on the chair she sat earlier and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy needs to help Mr. Vector" Vanilla smiled. "Go somewhere with boys, honey"

Cream nodded, hugging her mother.

The rabbit looked at the doctor with a sigh.

The man slowly opened the room's door slowly revealing other doctors standing around "Vector" sleeping in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Mario opened both of the eyes, he saw the deep navy landscape that looked like a starry night sky, but it wasn't really that. The green crocodile glanced at his feet and spotted... literally nothing with more vision of the empty space.

Mario wiped sweat from the scaly brow and raised his head.

He gasped.

Just standing opposite was the mirror reflection of human version of him. Red cap with an refined 'M', mustache and favorite bib pants. The only difference was the reptillian goldenrod vertical eyes, which stared calmly at the owner of it.

The green crocodile almost immediately realized that someone else was sitting in his former human body.

"HEY!" the both forms yelled with pointed fingers at each other. "That's my body!"

They fell silent and all of sudden grabbed their heads closing their eyes, when a terrible sound passed through their eardrums.

The first one to open his eyes was Mario, who glared at the thief of his body.

"Who the hell are you?" the green reptile asked angirly. "Why are you in possession of my body?"

The stranger rolled his eyes with annoyed look under the facial hair.

"I should ask YOU the same thing, burglar!" he spoke. "I hope you have fun in MY body!"

"You're kidding me..." the green crocodile growled. "They treat me like crazy in this body!"

Mario quirked an eyebrow with unfriendly stare, when understood something and spotted a smile growing on the face of his human reflection.

"Hold on... So I'm under YOUR skin?"

"Bravo!" the stranger shouted with a nod. "We have finally crossed our paths, Mario!"

"How do you..." Mario murmured under his breath with narrowed eyes at the mention of his name, but recalled how Vanilla called him. "Oh... Yeah... You must be Vector... How do you feel in my skin?"

"What can I say?" Vector shrugged with a smirk. "You have an amazing life in great place for a pipe cleaner"

"...and you have a action-packed job for a giant lizard" Mario pursued coldly, not amused by his body thief's words. "By the way, nobody believes me I'm not from here and I want to ask how we got body swapped"

Vector laughed.

"You are a few years older than me and naive as a child" the former crocodile teased. "What were you expecting? You are now me, of course they will not believe your words"

"Do you think I don't know that?" the former red plumber replied. "But the problem is that I am now lost in ignorance of myself... I don't know which emotions to feel..."

Vector cleared his throat at hear of this.

"No, no, no..." Mario backtracked, waving both his gloved claws in front. "I didn't mean you are arrogant, but how I'm supposed to show emotions in general. I don't know how I should feel when this adult rabbit sticks to me"

Vector's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you saw V-Vanilla?"

"Huh? That's her name isn't it?" the green crocodile muttered with revelation. "You see, I've always had trouble remembering this on my own"

It wasn't long before he noted that Vector shown some stress in his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question" Mario beamed.

Vector raised his head forward again.

"What question?"

Mario let out a calm and slow sigh.

"How did we swap bodies?"

Vector caught his head and focused on thoughts hoping that he would remember something. After half a minute, the man with mustache released it.

"I have no idea, bud..." the former crocodile stated solemnly. "The only thing I remember from that moment is the opening and slimy..."

"Opening and slimy?" the green crocodile raised his eyebrow listening more to every word his body's thief said. "Opening... slimy..."

Mario struggled to remember what Vector meant and his memory was drastically dashed by emptiness from before his awakening.

"What thing can be slimy and open at the same time?"

"No idea friend" Vector shook his head. "But I hope you will manage to remember with more time spent recovering from the shock... and pain?"

Vector stared at his body's thief one more time, but this time with appearing sadness.

"Mario, can you do me a favor, please?"

"Of course" the green crocodile listened without hesitation. "What is it?"

Vector glanced at different direction and sighed.

"For all those long years when I'm in your body and you in mine..." he said with his thumbs touching. "...Will you take care of Vanilla?"

Mario's crocodile jaw dropped with shock.

"Y-years?" the former red plumber gulped, his limbs froze. "Why do you say that?"

Before the green crocodile could get any answer, a gray steam appeared in front of him.

"What will I explain to you?" the man with mustache let out a sigh. "It's time to wake up"

It took a second for Vector to disappear from the former plumber's eyesight.

"NO!" Mario voice turned to unclear groan, wanting to catch the creature through the smoke, but saw a light blue wall, moving in an unnatural way like a wave of the ocean.

His head was put back on the pillow, by a pair of gentle arms.

"Vector, make yourself comfortable and do not move" Mario heard Vanilla's voice. "The doctor said that if you feel well enough tomorrow, you will be discharged home"

The adult bunny seemed to sleep on the chair and wake up because of his reason, her voice also sounded tired.

"The doctor must have given you a sedative when you started going crazy" the creamy bunny stated in Mario's unclear eyesight. "Although it was difficult to insert the needle in your chest, it succeeded after several attempts"

Vanilla was right as "Vector" felt very awful and wanted to puke. But nothing else was wrong with him.

The creamy bunny gingerly stroked the green crocodile's forehead, which caused him to tremble.

"Chaotix is looking forward to your return" she smiled, also unclear to his blurry vision. "Your co-workers rely on you"

Even if Mario looked at the ceiling and was barely nconscious, he could guess what she meant.

It meant a new morning to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mario signed his discharge papers on reception desk and glanced at "his" friends standing at the door and waiting patiently for his arrival.

The green crocodile after signing his documents by name, then looked at the animal receptionist, who was much higher than him. It looked, she was searching in the other patients' files.

Well, Mario was always short compared to the Princess, so why should he be surprised by this view.

"Vector" grabbed reluctantly all of the paperwork and slowly approached other anthromorphic animals. He didn't know if it was stress or anxiety, or he just didn't take being often with others easily.

"Time to go home, bud" Espio smirked, patting Mario on the shoulder. "Remember that you must follow a diet and avoid heavy foods"

The green reptile raised his eyebrow.

"H-huh? W-why?" he asked, along with the bizarre thought that he couldn't remember any details about his being in hospital. "What's wrong with my eating habits?"

The blue hedgehog let out a sigh.

"You have to give up meat, bubblegum and other sweets and replace it with fruits and vegetables, mushrooms also count" Sonic stated descriptively. "You don't need another heart attack, do you?"

"Vector" folded his arms with a smile on hear of mushrooms.

"It's a small thing..." he calmly answered, but stood upright with the word that Sonic mention. "W-wait!?... Heart attack?"

Before he could get the answer out of someone, a young orange fox came up to him with something on both of his gloved hands. Mario was intrigued by the detail that the little mammal had two tails.

"It's nice to see you good and healthy Vector!" the little fox beamed and raised those things a little higher close to the former plumber's narrow snout. "Here..."

The crocodile's eyes were blinded by a gold chain, which was slightly covered under the headphones. After recovering, he stared at it.

"Uhh..." Mario groaned, when Tails was grinning with closed eyes at his direction. "Nice to see you too... young two-tailed fox?"

"Vector" stared at the trinkets and put on a fake smile.

"T-thanks?" the reptile stammered with questioning look and grasped the golden chain.

"Am I supposed to... eat it?"

In the blink of an eye, his friends glanced at him in surprise. Mario gulped, as they did that.

The green crocodile felt embarrassed when they started laughing. The reptile felt himself sinking underground from sudden feel of shame.

"You have an amazing sense of humor, Mr. Vector" Cream chuckled softly. "Much better than Sonic's"

"HEY!"

"M-me?" Mario pointed at himself with growing surprise. "Did I say something funny?"

The silence arrived.

"I was asking serious..." "Vector" said indifferently. "Does it give me special golden powers when I eat it?"

Espio patted him on the shoulder again with growing sadness in his eyes.

"No, Vector. It doesn't give you any special powers" the purple chameleon replied shaking his head, thinking that Vector has amnesia. "Just put the chain on your neck and the headphones on your head"

Mario silently nodded and slowly put on a gold chain around his neck.

"And now your headphones" Tails spoke with friendly tone. "You look better with them"

The green crocodile did as the young fox ordered. By putting headphones on, he made everyone smile.

"And now?" Mario scratched his head with a nervous grin. "How do I look?"

The anthromorphic animals exchanged glances between each other, before they eyes returned to look at the green crocodile that stared at them waiting for the answer.

"As pretty as a picture" Vanilla spoke with a soft smile.

"Our old Vector is back" Charmy laughed flying around. "It's good to see you"

"You look good" Sonic shrugged having no idea for any specific compliment for a friend. "Better than we saw you lately in the slumber"

Despite the soft weakness at the mention of it, Mario managed to regain his standing position.

"Yeah, yeah..." the green reptile cooed tiredly and caught his head. "Can we leave this place, please? The middle of this place makes me feel weak"

Espio grinned, as he gently opened the exit door.

"I was waiting for you to say that, boss"

When the streets of the city appeared behind the door, "Vector" quickly covered his eyes, when the rays of sun marched in front of them.

"I advise you to make your eyes get used to it" Sonic teased, gingerly pushing the green crocodile outside. "Lack of sunshine without a few days can be glaring"

Mario left with lidded eyes. As the sense adjusted to the brightness more closely, the reptile glanced around.

The view was unusual for him, when instead of medieval buildings he was used to, saw rectangular glass buildings that almost touched the clouds.

"It's... beautiful..." Mario's eyes widened just looking at that.

"Don't get attached to this place too much" Espio called. "We have to go back to Green Hill to discuss some matters with each other and our corporation in Vanilla's house"

The green crocodile glanced back at "his" friends, not knowing anything.

"... Green Hill?... Our corporation?... Vanilla's house!?"

"Vector" shivered at the mention of the last place. Even if he had to worry more about the company Espio mentioned, the green crocodile's side showed discomfort by being in someone else's house.

Even if it was the home of a cute... maybe charming... or even beautiful female rabbit.

Mario blushed, trying to rid of the thoughts about her appearance and beauty. After a while it worked, when the crocodile forgot about it.

"You remember?" the purple chameleon raised his eyebrow. "Chaotix Detective Agency. You are the leader, I'm the investigator and Charmy is tracker"

The crocodile coughed couple of times. It was Mario's introduction to take on the new character.

"Yeah, of course" he lied with a smirk. "Of course I remember about my DRAWING agency!"

"It's DETECTIVE agency, Vector" Espio corrected with a frown. "Are you sure you remember everything?"

"Yeah!" he snapped with twitching eyelid, when he got lost in the whole situation. "I know what I'm supposed to do!"

Sonic sighed.

"...Better?"

Mario nodded with a heavy breath.

"So let's go" he stated. "We need to talk a little bit"

Like a toddler, Charmy caught "Vector's" arm and pulled him forward, but... suddenly both found themselves at the end.

When he followed other anthromorphic animals, Mario understood that this is seriously a new world for him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, Vector?" Sonic asked the green crocodile as the blue hedgehog spotted the reptile sitting on the grass and chewing something. "What in the heavens are you doing?"

"Vector" turned back to see him, by the way swallowing another handful of raw mushrooms.

"I want to earn some strength, since I feel weak"

A warm air passed through the night yard, as the green crocodile returned to the feast.

"Oh boy..." Sonic muttered with a serious frown. "You know you are eating them... uncooked?"

"Is there a difference?" Mario asked with a calm glare with the pieces tossing out from his half open snout. "I've always eaten it to get any powers"

The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes and caught the crocodile's hand.

"Hey!" the green crocodile yelled, when small parts of mushrooms he ate landed on the grass. "I won't have strength without these things!"

"Did your mother teach you, that eating raw mushrooms causes stomach aches?" the blue hedgehog joked, pulling Mario with him. "Also, Amy wants to greet you"

"Vector" quirked an eyebrow. Another friend of the real Vector, that Mario never heard of. It was a entire disaster, when the former plumber realized that he would not remember them all.

However, he had no choice. Not in this scaly body in which he was in possession... The reptile hoped that this was the effect only for a while.

Mario's eyes appeared on the half-open door from which the light came as he silently swallowed. Sonic came in first and waved the gloved hand in the crocodile's direction.

For the former red plumber, it meant the order to enter too.

"Vector" sighed and settled the first step on the wiper located right at the doorstep. He had to get a grip after he finished cleaning the footwear, the green crocodile casually glanced around the corridor.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off" the blue hedgehog stated, as he himself did that and put up his red snickers in an elegant row. "...Maybe if you do not have a bit of respect for Vanilla's hard work, then go on"

Mario stood like a pole after Sonic moved toward the living room and then stared at his boots with a grimace.

The green crocodile did not think long, once etiquette began to tamper in his head. Mario with a gingerly raised tail, sat on the floor and decided to take them off with a feel this deed will give happiness to the household.

After that, the crocodile walked slowly with his bare scaly feet in the same direction as his friend earlier. Mario stood at the room threshold and peeked inside.

Espio, Charmy, Sonic, Vanilla and her sweet daughter sat on the sofa and had a nice conversation with the tea in front of the table. There was also an additional character in the room, the pink hedgehog.

The purple chameleon spotted Mario first and waved.

"Vector!" Espio shouted firmly, throwing the crocodile out of his mind. "Come and sit with us"

Mario nodded with a blush and listened, reluctantly making his way inside and glancing around afresh. The former red plumber always did this when he had a bad feeling or made sure that the residents had no bad intention.

"Mr. Vector" Cream smiled with closed eyes. "Sit with us"

"But..." Mario pondered, as he cannot spot any or at least one free seat. "...where?"

Tails let out a sigh and moved enough to make room for a large crocodile. "Vector" after seeing this shrugged and sat on the space without a thought right in front of the pink hedgehog.

"Hello, Vector" she said calmly. "How's your health"

The former red plumber glanced at her in a blank stare without a reply.

"Are you okay, friend?" Amy asked with worried tone in his direction, "How are you feeling after this disaster?"

"Vector" quirked an eyebrow after hearing one specific word.

"Disaster? What disaster?"

"What will we explain to you?" the young fox put in. "You tou-"

Tails was silenced by Sonic putting his hand to his muzzle.

"Tails, what are you doing?" the blue hedgehog whispered to the fox's ear loud enough for the crocodile to hear. "Do you want him to experience another heart attack?"

The young hedgehog lowered and shook his head.

Sonic let go Tails' snout and looked at "Vector" with a fake smile.

"W-what?" Mario darted nervously his eyes between all of anthromorphic animals. "W-what are you all talking about? What past disaster you all had in mind?"

The green reptile swallowed.

"Does this have anything to do with me?"

Everyone in the room fell silent and exchanged glances between each other. There was a disturbing silence that lasted for a minute.

Feeling increasing pressure, Vanilla closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, it has to do with you" the adult bunny remarked softly. "Vector... from that day you were departed from our world and left in a deep slumber"

"Vanilla..." the purple chameleon mouthed words pressing a finger to his lips. "...Be silent..."

Despite the requests Espio gave her, Cream's mother didn't stop speaking. For Mario, it didn't bother. Her calm voice sounded beautiful like a flock of singing birds.

"Please, explain more..." "Vector" said with a hint of curiosity.

"Like I said..." Vanilla cleared her throat and continued. "You were unconscious for couple of days and most of us thought you will not gonna make it"

The adult bunny wiped a tear from her daughter's eye.

"Can you get to the specifics?" the green crocodile asked. "What happened to me?"

"It was all Dr. Eggman's fault..." she mumbled. "It's because of his experiment"

Mario and everyone in the room listened.

"One of his inventions resulted in you being electrocuted..." Vanilla stated. "Although I was not there personally, I could guess from others that it was a portal to another dimension"

The green crocodile gulped at the mention of it.

"A p-portal?" he stuttered almost hyperventilating. "...to another dimension?"

Vanilla glanced at the watch, before travelling her gaze back to the crocodile. It was late hour in the midnight.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep" she changed the subject. "You shouldn't think too much about it now"

The adult bunny raised her sleeping daughter and carried her to the bedroom, leaving "Vector" and "his" friends alone in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

The next shiny morning, Mario jumped to his feet and along with the (or the former red plumber's previous incarnation) colleagues of his own decided to visit the alleged agency he often had time to hear about.

He stared with raised eyebrow, expecting the building, not what was left of it.

"Here we are" Espio said downhearted, sweeping away the remaining dust settled on the building's door which without any walls tried to stay in a standing position and any residual strength. "These are the only things left of our company"

"Vector" tilted his head in such a way that he could see it from a different angle.

"That's it?" he asked, surprise appearing in his voice. "I expected more than a mountain of stones"

The green crocodile spotted Charmy lowering his head in sadness, when the purple chameleon came up to him.

"The building exploded as soon as you put your hand outside the portal made by Eggman" Espio stated and pointed his finger at "Vector". "This portal was where you currently stands"

Mario glanced down spinning in a circle. When the young bee next to him saw it, also began immitating the move in the same motion as "his boss".

"H-here?"

The purple chameleon nodded and gingerly caught the crocodile's head, with the disturbing feeling that the flying young insect next to him will puke because of dizziness If he didn't do anything with that.

"Of course, dummy of your kind" Espio stated with a calm sigh. "But, there are some things in agency left that we have to take from there. That's why we are all here"

Mario stepped closer and unhurriedly opened the door, he sighed, when he perceived more debris behind inside of the destroyed building.

"Bummer..." the green crocodile murmured under his breath. "There is nothing there but only more view of despair than outside"

Charmy entered first, and began to look around the whole place with focused stare on the eyes. Although it was not visible, Mario could guess that the young bee was experiencing this disaster from the beginning over and over again.

After a while, the eyes of the bee stared at one specific place, which "Vector" and Espio could not see from the ground.

"A room! A room!" Charmy chanted with pointing his finger in the place that wasn't visible for his team.

Mario and Espio met with each other's stares, before turning their look at the tracker of the team. With one movement of the gloved hand, the green crocodile signalized the purple chameleon to follow him.

Running through the devastated door, "Vector" jumped high enough to be at the top of the pile of stones. When Mario realized that Espio was still downstairs, decided to offer him his help.

The chameleon accepted it, by grabbing "Vector's" fist and getting pulled up. The former red plumber seemed surprised about the strength he keeped.

"Thanks, Vec" the teammate smiled.

"No problem, Espio" Mario scoffed, recalling the chameleon's name while regaining his balance to stand up. After a second he clutched his head feeling weary.

"Vector?" his teammate asked worriedly. "Remember... You can't make big moves, otherwise you will faint"

The former red plumber took a heavy breath and glanced at his new friend.

"Yeah" the green crocodile growled and looked ahead. "Thanks for reminding me"

"Vector" and Espio slowly approached the edge of the hill and glanced around until they noticed some of the furnitures down below.

"It seems like..." Espio narrowed his eyes. "...our office!"

The purple chameleon went down with use of his acrobatic moves and landed on something what could be called a floor leaving "the leader" in the back.

The green crocodile despite the recommendations of his friend, also jumped down and scanned the place.

"It is our office!" Charmy lowered his flight, obtrusively circling the entire highlighted place. "It looks a lot different than before"

Espio agitated by the state in which the place was found, began to browse the nearest lockers for documents, hoping that one of them had survived.

Mario with no idea what to do, went to the table and sat down on the chair resting his legs close to the destroyed boombox that was laying on the table.

"Where is it?" Espio caught his head digging through more and more cabinets he encountered. "I thought I left some important things here!"

One of "Vector's" closed eyelids during relaxation slowly opened.

"Things?" Mario asked calmly. "What things?"

The purple chameleon glared at "the leader of Chaotix".

"You would find out if you didn't hang around and help me"

"Vector" groaned rolling his eyes and after getting up from a chair approached the teammate. He was curious what the chameleon hid in this room.

Searching for this thing together for a few minutes, Espio let out a annoyed mumble.

"I remember hiding here money for a new base somewhere..." the purple chameleon explained. "We can't move without it"

The green crocodile still helped him looking for that.

"Are you sure you left it here?" Mario asked to be sure. "Maybe you put it in a completely different place than you thought"

Espio glared at "Vector" once again, but this time without speaking.

"Excuse me..." he cooed with annoyed tone. "Are you questioning my intelligence, crocodile?"

The green crocodile shook his head with a stressed grin, when he realized that he had accidentally said something that didn't mean.

The purple chameleon rolled his eyes and returned to the search.

Mario glanced up and scratched his head spotting something in the air.

"Isn't it our money, fella?"

Espio growled and also looked in the air. He had to admit that he had not expected such a view.

Charmy flew around holding wrapped money in an elastic band and sang something under his nose.

"Charmy!?" Espio yelled out loudly in the distance. "You little kleptomaniac, how did you managed to snatch it!?"

The bee looked down and laughed.

"Guys! Look!" Charmy said happily, with a voice that could be considered silly. "I'm rich!"

Espio frowned, as the green crocodile next to him uncontrolably laughed. It looked like Mario then began to think that the little bee has a good sense of joke.


	10. Chapter 10

Espio sarcastically clapped on the hands, while "Vector" next to him tried to control the quiet chuckle after this funny situation made by a young bee.

"Can you be a good boy..." the purple chameleon groaned. "...And give me that cash?"

Charmy in response only hugged the money. A raised eyebrow appeared on his eyes, as he heard Espio's harsh tone.

"What about the magic word?" the bee asked, without taking his eyesight off him.

The purple chameleon sighed with closed eyes and reluctantly lifted both of the arms, which he had crossed some couples of seconds earlier.

"Fine..." Espio grumbled. "...Please?"

A invisible smile appeared on Mario's snout, as soon as the green crocodile saw how the two got along easily. The former red plumber's smile, however, was nothing compared to the wide grin of a young bee.

"Was that so hard to say, Espio?" Charmy teased happily, handing money to his co-worker in both his hands, from which the purple chameleon just pulled it.

"Yeah, yeah" Espio rolled his eyes, before turning to "Vector".

Mario quirked an eyebrow, as soon as his eyes met with his.

"What?"

"Keep an eye on us, when you will follow us" the purple chameleon calmly ordered. "It can be easy to get lost in the woods, next to which our meant-to-be agency stood"

"Well..." "Vector" spoke with a calm thought. "I will manage..."

The remaining duo of Team Chaotix shrugged it off and leaving the ruins of the building, began to go deeper into the forest while the green crocodile was in the back, who slowly followed both of them.

Marching through the dark forest, Mario thought. He thought if all this awakening in another body, in a different foreign universe was his destiny or failed experiment of some madman, who lived in this bizarre world full of anthromorphic animals in clothes.

A thought followed a thought, the former red plumber wanted to get to know this world closely, but all that dominated him was a feel of anxiety that he would not find himself in it.

No... It just had to be an unplanned accident which no one could control. This was the final statement of "Vector's" mind, no longer wanting to be or feel confused anymore with this situation.

Mario spun around, as soon as his eardrums picked out the sound of a breaking branch.

"W-who's... Who's there?" the green crocodile stammered, scanning everything in his view.

Nothing, however, was there. That was moment very thrilling to make "Vector" keep thinking his crocodile brain was playing funny, but not nice tricks on him.

His eyes faced the rest of his group going ahead far in the distance.

"Guys?" the green reptile growled to interrupt the peaceful silence with a nervous tone. "Have you heard the same as me?"

None of the two members of "his team" heard him. It seemed like they were a little further away enough not to hear any sound the green crocodile was in possession.

Mario stopped for a moment to listen more to these sounds.

"What the...?"

Strange, the green crocodile thought he heard the sound of wood breaking behind the trees. Apparently, he was wrong about it.

Before Mario had chance to look around again, he felt a strong and firm pull towards the bushes, on the occasion the green crocodile met with a direct contact with the branches that mercilessly beat him on the eyes.

When it was all over and "Vector" found himself on the grass, he spewed a few leaves from insides of his snout.

"What are you doing here, crocodile?" the feminine voice in front of him said. "Have you lost your way home?"

Mario groaned, rubbing and then opening his eyes.

The green reptile saw an anthomorphic white bat. A female. Dressed in something unusual in relation to women and other females he ever met in Mushroom Kingdom. After looking more closely at bat, "Vector" could spot the lipstick on her muzzle.

"Uhh..." Mario mumbled something under his breath at her sigh, slowly raising up on the feet. "Yes, could you give the nearest way to... Green Hill?"

The white bat blinked couple of times until her smirk suddenly disappeared.

"You're kidding Vector, right?" she raised her eyebrow. "You do not remember me?"

Mario shook his head, not knowing what she meant, and he himself felt embarrassed. Despite the desire to avoid an awkward situation with real Vector's friends, the green crocodile found himself in it.

"So, uh..." he growled with a shrug. "Will you give me the leads of the nearest route to Green Hill?"

Rouge frowned.

"I didn't say that seriously, you idiot"

The green crocodile tilted his head, surprised.

"You are now dumber than you were, Vector" the female bat continued to the point of freaking out. "I was just trying to roast you"

"Vector's" eyes widened.

"Y-you..." he stuttered with growing frightened look. "You are the crocodile eater!?"

The white bat quirked an eyebrow.

"No I-"

Mario stepped back with sweat coming down his forehead.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wait!"she replied loudly. "

The failed attempt of her explanation, forced the former red plumber do not think about the second option, as he ran out of the bushes and looked for his friends while his heart started beating faster.

To his horror, there was no sign of their presence in sight.

"Mamma mia!"

Without wasting a moment longer, the green crocodile ran where his eyes took him, even if he didn't know where he was running.

Rouge watched it all with confused expression.

"Strange..." she murmured with a growl. "Vector never behave like that. What is the meaning of it?"

Even if the crocodile was already far away, she could still hear his call for help.

"Hm..." the white bat tapped her chin. "Maybe this portal also took his brain"

Rouge disappeared under the shadows of the forest trees, whenever she thought about "Vector's" behavior. The crocodile has become very interesting and no one knew, or it was just a effect of mind experiment.


	11. Chapter 11

Mario rushed onwards over the roads of the Green Hill, immediately upon fear and a sense of being lost consumed his veins with hot blood. The crocodile was out of the contact with himself as well as his group, who just disappeared from his view.

"Vector" also turned back in the hope that this "monster" does not chase him.

The reptile ran so fast for an indefinite period of time, and strangely enough he was not tired at any moment. Mario could only guess that it was in the sake of the new immune system of his green scaled embodiment.

The crocodile ran and ran, without taking into account that he slightly damaged the freshly planted flowers in the fields of the most alluring landscapes. Finally he spotted a brick house, a illusion of day dream elegantly hanging in the center of the trees.

With growing anxiety, Mario stepped into the porch and glanced back again. Gladly, the "monster" probably got bored of prey and went away.

This, however, did not calm him down, once he heard the sound of a broken branch.

Mario, seized with panic and dismay, launched his both fists into the door and started to scream out of terror to make owner of the residence let him enter inside.

"A crocodile eater is lurking outside!" the former red plumber yelled out, casually looking back. "Please, let me in!"

Along with the feeling that the inhabitants of this house could not hear him, the crocodile began to smack the door harder and harder.

"I BEG YOU!" the green reptile demanded with visible fear. "MY LIFE IS UPON YOU!"

Still nothing... as far as "Vector" caught the sound of footsteps and a moving handle. In the first place, it was a spark of hope in him, but in the second still felt increasing fear about how slowly the door was opened.

The former red plumber haitingly turned back and gasped.

A shady silhouette stood there in the backyard. This thing had a wide smile. The more Mario stared at it, the closer it seemed to be to the porch.

"The crocodile-eating m-monster is getting closer!" the crocodile stuttered with noticeable fear paralysis in his eyes. "I am begging you, hurry with it!"

The person behind the door seemed to listen to him, as the door opened wide on demand.

Mario himself didn't waste any time longer, almost knocking out the one who welcomed him inside. Just to be away from that thing.

The blue hedgehog stood on the feet with a hand rubbing his forehead.

"Vector?" Sonic asked, glancing at the green crocodile sitting against the wall with a sign of shivering. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"The blue hedgehog?" Mario blinked with shock, sorting all his thoughts into one mush. "T-there's a monster in the yard"

Sonic glanced through the door outside and then at his crocodile friend, who realized that the blue hedgehog wasn't the only one that was inside.

Another anthromorphic animal, a red echidna sat in front of the table by the yellow fox's side with whom Mario had the opportunity to meet earlier.

"Vector..." the blue hedgehog continued. "There is nothing there... Have you listened to the doctor's orders?"

"I... I swear" "Vector" mumbled, as he raised up. "I-It was there... I swear..."

Knuckles noticed something.

"Hey! Where is Espio and Charmy?" the red echidna asked. "I thought you were always in a group, you know, together?"

"I couldn't keep up... The monster caught me..."Mario's eyes slowly focused on his. "They're probably searching for me now or something... And anyway... Who are you supposed to be...?"

Knuckles folded his arms with resentful bit of personality.

"Wait, that wasn't suppose to offend you!" the crocodile waved his gloved hands at the echidna's behavior. "I really don't know who you are"

"You don't kno-?"

When the red anthromorphic animal quirked an eyebrow and tried to choke out anything to say, he was stopped by Tails, who after leaning his head, breathed something in echidna's ear.

"Oh, understood... Sorry"

Knuckles peered wordlessly at the crocodile and coughed.

"The doctor told you to sleep, everytime you will go through all the stress you are experiencing" Sonic said worriedly. "For example, like now"

"BU-"

"We've already decided!" the blue hedgehog cut in. "It can't be that we're constantly worrying about you. You think these hallucinations will disappear by themselves?"

"But I was see-"

"Not a word more" Sonic growled, as he slowly stepped closer to the green reptile. "We guarantee that you will feel much better the next morning"

"Vector" glanced around and gulped. He was surrounded by all three of them and they were not going to let him go. Sonic and his friends had a greater advantage.

Everyone rushed and captured all oh his limbs at the same time. Each of them took off a different piece of clothing and then gently pushed him onto the couch.

The crocodile, covered with a warm blanket, tried to break free from their sly grip, but couldn't do anything about the trio of animals.

The green reptile was disposed to see their dominant tight so that he could not move at all. They waited patiently for "Vector" to fall asleep by itself.

"You can't send me to sleep right now!" Mario grumbled. "I can't disappoint my friends who are probably looking for me now"

"Who says they'll be mad at you?" the yellow fox smiled. "They know well that you should rest and avoid any kinds of travels right now"

With each of wasted energy he used on moving, the crocodile felt slightly weak and tired. "Vector" fought for the consciousness which of his closing eyes refused to obey.

"Look!" Knuckles pointed that out. "It works!"

The crocodile was sleepy and barely made ends meet as they stared at him. "Vector" himself was slowly closing his eyes this time.

Three anthomorphic animals released him and observed how he rolls over and falls in the nicest dreams of his life.

"Sweet dreams, my friend"


	12. Chapter 12

(INSIDE THE DREAM)

The snow was falling like dandruff and landing on the edge of Mario's muzzle in the act of his enlivening from a drowse inside which he was. The crocodile was under the influence of terrible cold when he scarcely stood on his feet and shakingly yawned.

"Vector" explored the snowy wasteland with growing concern and without further spark of reflection, started moving forward in search of help.

That's what instincts told Mario in exhaustive bewilderment. The turmoil he tried to withstand at that moment.

Along with the traces on the white ground, Mario felt that he left his brother alone with household chores and general duties towards the princess of Mushroom Kingdom. The former red plumber feared that his brother is too weak to handle Bowser alone.

He wasn't even sure... Or maybe Mario's absence was a situation that toughened Luigi up?

The green crocodile wanted to believe it himself, but since he remembered the most important memories, Luigi was always tender and would not dare hurt even a fly.

Mario chuckled in hope, that his brother is doing well without the red plumber in sight. Directly after, however, he remembered about the thief of his body and suspected that what happened to him would be his doing.

Now this crocodile mugger was camping under not his identity and Mario being stuck under scales could do nothing about it.

The reptile proceed to move along with snowflakes landing on his green body and hypothermia freezing his veins in icicles and yet still, he didn't stop.

He tried to preserve his motion despite these all difficulties. Even if it would cost his health.

The crocodile's nostrils were leaking and his fingers were numb even under the thick layer of gloves. The missing of warm socks under the shoes also hampered this challenge.

Mario was too focused on finding shelter, in which he could hide during the storm.

...and as a matter of fact, he found! When he perceived a light in the far of deep-seated mist with each step forward becoming brighter.

The green reptile exhaled white steam with relief. Just had to stick to the thought that the host would be welcoming facing guests.

The door was ajar, and Mario, unable to withstand the persistent cold, invited himself in.

Entering the threshold, the former red plumber was surprised by the internal state of the room and how pleasing it looked to his eyes.

On the other hand, "Vector" was uneasy as he scanned the different direction of room.

That side was full of robots of different sizes with similarity to other creatures with whom Mario had met earlier in his life. Their grim armors and dependence on who built it was a depressive vision.

It ceased to interest the reptile right after he saw the hot fireplace in the front. He had to defrost scaly body after the journey.

The first thing the crocodile started with was to take off his shoes to warm his toes, after all these limbs suffered the most.

Immediately upon he pulled off the gloves and placed his hands on both sides, "Vector" again took a look at the red machines in the corner.

There was something about them that caught Mario's attention.

Something that didn't leave him alone. He speechlessly imagined, that one of these machines can easily blow his head up into smaller pieces without a warning.

"How nice. New guest"

"Vector" cooled down as soon as he heard a voice. Shaking like a jelly, his head unhurriedly glanced back at the source.

Tall man in red suit was standing by the door. The majestic moustache under the nose flashed out of possession of the light in the room and finally goggles that impudently hid the eyes. The funniest detail of this person was his torso, which out of the corner of the eye looked like an cooked egg.

"W-who are you?" Mario stammered out of surprise and admiration. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I do!" the stranger nodded with a curved lips visibly upset at the crocodile's words. "There is nobody else in this room, is it?"

The crocodile reluctantly shook his head in response. "No?"

The smile returned to the man's lips and began to approach "Vector" much to his dismay. As the man was close enough to Mario for a direct contact, put out his abnormally long hand.

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik"

The green reptile blinked until he came up with a realization that the person had introduced himself and was offering a handshake. Pulling out his own hand, he grabbed his.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Robotnik... my name is..."

Mario came to his senses before could say his real name. He couldn't think for too long right after he saw that the man was taking a impatient wince over time.

"...Vector" the crocodile spoke. "Vector the Crocodile"

"Vector" coughed awkwardly and quickly took his hand from a handshake.

"So this house belongs to you, sir?"

"Of course... not" Dr. Robotnik replied with a shrug. "This is only my shelter uncovered from the snow I found, but from your point, you can still call it my home"

The green reptile sighed, as his eyes focused on the robots. The scientist apparently noticed this and giggled.

"I see that you like my inventions" he commented afterwards. "Rarely anyone here shows the grace and interest for the things over which I put all the work... and instead destroys every chip out of it"

Mario sadly growled.

"Forgive me if nobody appreciates your work. I don't understand all this either"

Dr. Robotnik laughed.

"Apparently, we have a lot in common" he stated. "But you must wake up now"

"Wake up?" the crocodile asked, confused. "But I'm awa-"

* * *

The alarm sound filled the entire room and awoke Mario from the dream. The first thing that greeted him was his crocodile muzzle, and the second the ceiling of the living room.

It meant another long and freaky day in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Mario started the day based on how "his" friends commanded in the recommendations especially made especially for him. At ease and without any sign of stress from the preceding day, he allowed it in case it will not make any big deal.

Shortly after receiving information from Tails about Espio and Charmy who safely returned and kept their fingers crossed for him, the crocodile decided to begin his day with a hot cup of coffee and reading the newspaper found on the wiper of the blue hedgehog's house.

"Vector" was truly astonished and was unable to imagine any mailman visiting this forest wasteland. But a newspaper is a newspaper.

Mario was aware that he couldn't stay in this house for too long as a guest as he wasn't paying the bills. The reptile knew he would have to contribute with his own money.

He wasn't even sure how much time would stay in this strange animal place and it worried him.

The former red plumber pondered if this world was a part of his.

And most importantly. Would it be possible to meet a human here outside of these nice diverse and colorful animal creatures on the way even though he was one?

Mario thought of the person from his dream. If this doc was at any point real, he had a intelligence and nice knack for building machines.

Especially in red. The former plumber's favourite one.

"Vector" smirked after he felt a sudden inspiration, but his mood swinged with a rapid feel of discomfort.

The former red plumber had a instinct, that speculation this man had any connection with him or any of his "friends" which he met earlier.

This mustache himself moved under the nose that they have a lot in common. What did all this mean?

Mario let out a shrug followed by a sigh.

Whatever, the crocodile couldn't bother with it too much, because too much thinking means stress, and stress means being forced to sleep on the couch.

The crocodile turned the newspaper to page with job listing and raised the marker up. Maybe finding a work would be a better option than standing still in one place?

Yes, indeed it looked like a good way to overcome boredom and get money easily.

"Nursery worker... Nah"

Mario looked below.

"Shopkeeper? Nope"

Bummer! These works were crass.

Scanning the another list with both of the eyes, "Vector's" smile widened after spotting a bit of the past life he missed very much in this scaly body.

"Worker needed immediately" he read carefully with a finger travelling across the specific verse. "The plumber"

Mario clapped his gloved hands cheerfully and then circled that offer. This gesture meant that he gained little expectation that this step from previous life could be realized in this reincarnation.

The date was set for the next day, thus it awarded the former red plumber with some time to laze about.

"Vector" showed his excitement for another few seconds as the blue housemate entered the kitchen with smile, as soon as the blue hedgehog saw his crocodile friend beaming with energy.

The old Vector the Crocodile was back to action. Such a thought came to Sonic's head as he stared at it with amazement, when he sat down opposite.

"I see you're keeping your sense of humor very well" the blue hedgehog teased. "What made you act like that?"

The crocodile giggled.

"Guess what?" "Vector" replied, satisfied. "I just found a job!"

Sonic frowned. He realized he thought wrong, the crocodile was still acting like not himself, but the anthromorphic hedgehog could not show it to the smiling green reptile directly.

"What job?" Sonic started. "...if I may ask?"

Mario placed his hand on the chin.

"The plumber" the crocodile said with excited tone. "Cool isn't it?"

Sonic's eyelid twitched. Was it so bad with "Vector's" mental health state than he suppose? At that short and moment he thought about calling an ambulance. After all, his friend was the head of a detective company and this kind of behavior was not like him.

"But what about Chaotix?" the blue hedgehog mumbled puzzledly. "You still care, don't you?"

Mario quirked an eyebrow at the mention of that, but spitted it all out after a realization came to his mind. Dang it! The crocodile himself almost forgot about it.

"I'd almost forget about it" the green reptile added additional information on the page. "I still have to pay off my agency's debts"

Did Sonic hear well? "Vector" wanted to pay off his indebted company? The blue hedgehog could give him a hug big enough for deciding to care of himself were it not for the fact that the crocodile was always lazy and preferred to help others in need.

It was a disturbing puzzle Chaotix should solve itself.

"Vector, you do not have to do this alone" Sonic stated. "Eh, you see... Espio and Charmy can help you at a pinch"

Mario shook his head in response.

"There's nothing to fear about me" he assured with a smile. "I am very experienced in this profession. I know how to and which wrench use"

"I don't have to guess or know that, my friend" Sonic sighed. "You are a clear thinker after all, don't ya?"

Mario chuckled awkwardly being unable to admit that he rarely thought about solving puzzles in his previous body, because he just couldn't.

"Vector" took a few sips of coffee and put the cup down next.

"Looks like I need some fresh air" the crocodile glanced at the window for some seconds before back at the blue furry. "See ya later!"

Mario slowly stood up from the chair and bade farewell. In the middle of taking a hike, the sitting blue hedgehog had something else to say.

"Hey! You didn't finish your coffee, am I right!?"

The green reptile turned to look at him with a smile when he grabbed the handle.

"I save for later!" the crocodile stated with a laugh. "So don't touch, because I'll check the fingerprints on the cup"

Mario was joking with the latter. He sincerely didn't know how to do these things, but it was worth playing the role of someone with a knack on it.

"Vector" jauntily left and closed the door behind.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mario? How-a long will it take-a for you to-a dress?"

The man in green was staring at the door to his older brother's room since he said he had to change his clothes a little longer than usual. It didn't move Luigi, who decided to give his brother a little more time rest, away from the duty to rescue the Princess Peach.

With the minutes passing, the green plumber was getting impatient and more anxious.

He no longer had to waste his precious time, as "Mario" came out of the door completely different than anyone believed or expected.

"Brother, is that-a you?"

Luigi rubbed his eyes and blinked several times, unsure of how to react.

His older brother was unrecognizable. Even the green plumber himself wasn't sure if it was really his beloved sibling.

"Mario's" torso was adorned with unbuttoned red flannel shirt and black t-shirt behind, whilst the legs were decorated with light blue jeans and tied sneakers.

As Luigi lifted and tilted his head, he spotted red baseball cap turned backwards revealing the man's brown hair.

"And?" the person standing in front asked. "How do I look?"

Luigi came back to consciousness on the voice of his older brother. The man in green peeked around the room before his gaze remained on him again.

"Sorry, I-a didn't listen" he replied not to make the former crocodile feel bad. "I-a was too-a focused on-a your new-a clothes. Such-a peculiar"

"Mario" chuckled.

"Awe-inspiring, isn't it?"

The green plumber unwillingly nodded at response. Luigi was this time sure, his brother seemed different and began to behave strangely.

"Mario" walked closer to "his" younger brother and cheerfully patted him on the shoulder.

"Why are you standing like that?" Vector asked, as he noticed Luigi's sour expression. "Cheer up, we are going on an amazing adventure"

The man in green unsurely smiled. Something didn't suit him. Mario was never willing to go anywhere outside helping someone in need.

Luigi shrugged it off with the impression that his brother just blew optimism since this unpleasant accident which he was a victim of.

The man in green still remembered this day well. He recalled how he sat at Mario's bedside and watched over his awakening. Although it was stupid to say so after all the cries were over... Luigi was truly afraid.

He was afraid for the condition of his older brother and was afraid that "Mario" would not wake up.

During the time when Mario was unconscious, the green plumber begged the doctors to do anything to make his older brother wake up from the lethargy he was trapped in. The man in green brought "Mario" mushrooms, thinking they were good material for waking up

It was a big mistake. All of them did not improve his brother's health, but only damaged it.

Luigi, as it was being a naive and delicate individual, did not think that they would harm his beloved brother or leave him harmed.

The green plumber could not forgive himself for contributing to the damange of one's health in this way, or even hurt his older sibling.

But "Mario" actually woke up, and that was most important and happiest thing to Luigi. It was a miracle at all that he just got up from the bed and spoke.

"Hey, bro? Are you alright? You hurt or something?"

Vector stood by the door and looked anxiously at the green plumber, again returning from mind to the present time.

"No, nothing-a wrong happened Mario!" Luigi calmly shook his head and replied. "I-a thought-a too much"

"Good" The former green crocodile raised his eyebrow and then rolled his eyes. As the little man in red entered the yard, he waving to him.

Luigi reluctantly obeyed the demand and nimbly glidded down the stairs. As fate would have it, he fell straight onto the grass on the last step.

"Mario" ran to "his" brother and helped him raise up on the feet.

"Thank you-a, brother" Luigi smiled honestly after this deed.

"No problem" the former crocodile folded his arms proudly. "I hope you didn't break your leg"

Luigi without a word carelessly wiped away dust settling on his overalls and casually glanced at the man in red. He seemed quite calmly.

"...rather not"

Vector enjoyed to help others in need for free and didn't even care about his detective agency, that was barely able to stand on its feet.

Help has always been the most important thing.

It happened this time as well. The former crocodile always focused on solving the problems of others, but he still forgot his own.

He practically didn't care on real problems.

This time was different. He was worried about how Chaotix would deal with... THIS something covering under his scaly identity. Judging by the intelligence of the younger brother of the thief, this treacherous being could mix something up in his job and leave it for him.

Unable to bear this thought, Vector hoped to return to his real body at the right time.

"I should-a use super star more-a often" the green plumber spoke starting his walking motion behind "Mario". "Thanks-a to them I would-a be more cautious"

The former crocodile stopped moving in the middle and turned to look at Luigi.

"Super star? Invicibility?" he asked carefully. "What EXACTLY are you talking about, If I may ask?"

The man in green laughed.

"Mario, do you-a eat too-a many fire-a flowers last night?" he asked jokingly. "I said I should use super stars more often for security purposes"

Vector blinked surprised at the mention of "fire flowers". What could that mean?

"You want to tell me..." the former crocodile let out a fake cough. "...that this world is full of power plants? It is possible?"

"You-a should know-a it yourself, Mario" the green plumber playfully nudged him. "We were born here in Mushroom Kingdom"

Vector's jaw dropped as he stared at Luigi continuing his walk. If this land was so special and magical according to him, it meant...

The former crocodile decided he must stay here for a while.


End file.
